Caught in the Storm
by FemJiraiya
Summary: "No, this trick won't work...How on earth are you ever going to explain in terms of chemistry and physics so important a biological phenomenon as first love?" Albert Einstein / Shikamaru x Temari One-Shot. Rated M for a reason. Welcome to the softer side of Suna.


"Shikamaru!" Temari screamed as the sand blew across the desert. Her heart pounded in fear as she tried to find the lazy ninja. They had been fighting and he had walked away when the sudden sand storm hit. Calling out again, Temari strained to see through the wall of sand. She knew it was dangerous to wander around but as soon as she had seen the sand headed for them she went into panic mode. No matter how mad she was at him, she still loved him. Stumbling about, she tripped over something and looked down to see a glimpse of green being covered by the sand.

Dropping down she pushed the sand away to reveal Shikamaru's vest. It came free of the sand as she pulled on it. He wasn't in it. She wasn't sure if she was thankful or not. Glancing around quickly, trying to see where he might be, she grasped the vest to her and called for him again. This time receiving a response as he called back to her. She moved in the direction his voice had come from, almost running into what appeared to be ruins of an old outpost building. As she reached out to touch the wall, someone pulled her inside and closed the door behind her. Dust settled around them as Temari's eyes adjusted to the dark.

Feeling Shikamaru's familiar grasp on her shoulders she threw herself around him.

"Idiot, you shouldn't have wandered off like that," she said without any real sting as tears came to her eyes.

Shikamaru hugged on to the sand nin in relief, she was okay. Closing his eyes he kissed the top of her head, "Don't cry, Temari."

She shook her head as the tears refused to stop. Shikamaru rubbed her back in comfort before tilting her chin up to kiss her softly. She responded in kind, running her hands all over to reassure herself he was real. Picking her up, Shikamaru carried her over to a makeshift bed on the floor. The sand storm continued to roar around them as he laid her gently on the floor.

Kissing her forehead, cheek, lips he let his hands wander over her. Using his touch to excite as well as check for injuries. Temari knew him too well not to realize what he was doing. He had been just as worried about her as she had been about him. Reaching up to pull him down to her, she kissed him tenderly, "Shikamaru, I..."

Laying a finger on her lips, "Shhhh..." he whispered as he kissed down her cheek to her neck, then to her breast. Temari gasped as he proceeded to excite her. She pulled the string holding his hair up and ran her fingers through the silk as he moved lower.

Lifting her shirt slowly, Shikamaru kissed each inch of flesh as it was revealed to him. Using his tongue to dampen her skin then lightly blow on it, sending shivers down her spine. Heat began pooling within her as her body ached for more. Sitting up she pulled Shikamaru's shirt over his head to reveal his bare chest. Sighing at the sight she leaned forward and began nibbling along his chest up to his neck, inhaling the scent that was Shikamaru.

He slid his hands along her spine as he slid her dress over her head. Pulling her into his lap as Temari wrapped her legs around his waist, Shikmaru licked and caressed her skin. Skin brushed against skin, sending shockwaves through each of them til they were both panting and wanting more. Laying her back against the bed, he kneeled between her legs, slowly, torturously sliding her shorts and panties down. Kissing and licking as he went.

Temari opened to him as he touched and tasted. Slowly she felt herself ready to crest the first peak and she reached for him. Gripping his hand as he placed it in hers. So close to feeling the wave of pleasure wash over her, he drew out the sensations, going slower and slower until the ground fell away from her. Shikamaru moved over her until he was pushing against her center. Looking into her eyes he slowly pushed himself inside watching as they closed in ecstasy. Picking up an easy rhythm, Temari began pushing her hips up to meet him. Running her hands over his back and shoulders. She felt the world tilting as the sounds of sand hitting the walls echoed around them.

Going a little faster as her breathing quickened, Shikamaru knew she was close. Placing a hand between them, he cupped her core, moving in little circles. Temari moaned as he caressed, lightly dragging her nails across his back. It didn't matter what they had been arguing about. Nothing mattered but him and her. Ever since she had met him, he had been her world. Secretly at first, but as their two countries came together as allies, she had cornered him and together they had discovered bliss.

Temari cried out Shikamaru's name as the second wave rushed over her. He continued the pace as she contracted around him, sending him close to the edge. Pushing himself deep inside her, he inhaled sharply as he emptied himself. Collapsing, Shikamaru laid his head on Temari's breast, relishing the afterglow as she continued caressing his back. They stayed that way, listening to each other's heart beat slow down. She stretched and after a moment they shifted so that Temari was curled up to him. Holding onto her he smiled as she yawned and kissed her nose. Temari let her eyes close.

"I love you, Shika," she whispered into his chest.

Pulling her closer, Shikamaru responded, "I love you too, Temari."

Sighing contentedly, Temari snuggled closer and the two of them fell asleep, neither noticing that the storm had passed.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Ahem... Apparently these two really do belong together. I received a request for a more 'gentle' love scene, shall we say, and I said to myself, "Why not?" I've always known that everyone has their own tastes in what they like. While, I, myself, may like it rough on most days... There are occasions when being seduced gently by the one you love is most rewarding. I find that it's best if there are two or three good looking guys like Neji, Shikamaru, and Shino who can really... *looks around* Hmmm, I usually get smacked when I start talking about stuff like that. Guess Tsunade's too busy to listen to the rantings of a pervy... *smack* Ow... Shizune?

**Shizune: **Lady Tsunade ordered me to come find you and smack you for her.

But... but why?

**Shizune:** She said that even if you didn't deserve it at this moment you were bound to be doing something perverted later. Since she's busy with paperwork, she sent me instead. For the next few hours I will be following you around to make sure you are behaving yourself...

Oh, good lord...Ummm. What's that over there? *points in random direction and when Shizune looks, disappears*

**Shizune: ***facepalm* I can't believe I fell for that.


End file.
